Passion is the Biggest Distraction
by Brokenspirit16
Summary: Louis de Point du Lac has always tried to avoid human contact, despite Lestat's advice. But when his eyes land on a certain human female, he's addicted and his thirst for passion won't wait much longer... CURRENTLY ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Just this Night

**Author's Note: Forgive me, this chapter will be short. But I promise you it will be the only short one. **

**I do not own the Vampire characters, only Anne Rice does.**

* * *

Summary

Louis de Point du Lac has always tried to stay away from human interaction, despite Lestat's advice. But when his eyes land on a certain female, he can't get his mind off her. He's now faced with a difficult dilemma and his thirst for passion can't wait much longer…

Chapter 1

**Louis's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my study reading when I sensed someone in front of me.

"Yes Lestat?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my book.

"Do you plan on sitting in that chair all night?"

"If I feel like it, yes."

Lestat sighed in annoyance.

"Louis I want you to go clubbing with me tonight. You need some fun for a change, and there's no easier way to catch a meal." Lestat added with a wink.

I lowered my book and stared at him.

"Please Louie? If only for this night, do it for me." He pleaded.

"Alright fine." I sighed.

Lestat smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"You'll thank me for this, I promise."

If only he knew how right he was…

* * *

Broken: Again, I apologize for that chapter being so short and un-eventful but I promise you the next one will be **so **much better! **Review please!**


	2. Thats when I saw Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Anne Rice characters. I only own Ashley. evil grin**

* * *

Once Lestat and I arrived at the club, I began to get second thoughts. I hadn't been clubbing in a while. Besides, Lestat knew how much I hated feeding. As if reading my thoughts, Lestat patted me on the back.

"It'll be fine Louie, just relax and have fun." He replied as we entered the pumping club.

It was dark besides the flashing colored lights on the dance floor, and the candles by that tables and the bar. I saw that Lestat had already made his way on the dance floor and was dancing with some girl. I shook my head and made my way to the bar. Once I ordered my drink, I casually looked over at all the dancing people. That's when I saw her.

**Girl's P.O.V.**

As I grinded against my dance partner, I couldn't help but fee like I was being watched. Sure enough as I looked around, my eyes landed on the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Of course most men weren't described as beautiful, but this guy…

Our eyes locked, and I stopped dancing without realizing it. I felt like time had stopped somehow.

"Hey! You gonna dance or what?" My dance partner snapped.

"Oh! Sorry, I…have to go." I said, moving away from him. I turned back to look at the beautiful man, but frowned to see that he was gone.

_So much for a hot date tonight. I wonder where he went?_ I thought sadly. I looked around the club, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Defeated and tired, I hailed a cab and went home.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

As our eyes met, I couldn't help but stare into her deep brown eyes. But when she started to make her way over, I got scared and disappeared when her back was turned.

Once I appeared on the roof of the club, I cursed myself mentally for chickening out.

Damnit Louis! Why do you have to be so scared? Why can't you be more confident, like Lestat?

Suddenly, Lestat appeared beside me.

"Someone talking about me?" He asked with a smirk.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"What's the matter?" Lestat asked.

When I didn't answer, he read my thoughts.

"Ah I see." He said, sitting down beside me.

"You've found yourself a little human lover have you?"

"I don't love, Lestat. Especially not humans."

"Why not?"

"Because! What's the point of loving someone when you'll eventually have to drain them?" I snapped.

There was a silence between us, and I was afraid I had hurt Lestat's feelings.

"You know…I _could_ give you tons of advice on finding your true love and keeping her…but I won't."

"Why not?" I asked, looking at him sharply.

"Because its not my place to. You have to figure out your own tricks on your own. That's how I learned mine, and look how well I turned out." He said smiling.

I sighed.

"I'm not like you Lestat. Besides, I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"If your feelings are real, you'll find her."

I shook my head.

"You can't escape passion forever Louis. Remember that." Lestat replied.

I turned to tell him he was wrong, but he had disappeared. I sighed to myself and decided to go home.

* * *

Broken: Well Ashley, I hope this was long enough for you. 

Lestat: Who are you talking to?

Broken: Uhh...myself.

Lestat: -chuckles-

Broken: Shut up! All the great geniuses do it!

Louis: That's alright love, we know you're special.

Lestat: Indeed.

Broken: Shut up!

Louis: **Review please.**


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anne Rice characters [Louis and Lestat**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

As I laid my head on my pillow in my room that night, my thoughts drifted to that beautiful stranger. Little did I know he would visit me in my dreams…

_**Dream**_

_I was in my room, and it was pitch black around me._

"_Hello? Anyone there?" I called._

_For some reason, I felt like I was supposed to meet someone. Suddenly he appeared beside me; the man from the club. He stood right in front of me and smiled._

"_Hello."_

_My god, his voice sounded like an angel!_

"_H-Hi." I answered._

"_I know you probably don't remember me but—"_

"_Oh I do. You're the cute guy from the club." I answered._

_The man smiled, and even blushed a little._

"_Thank you. My name is Louis." He said, taking my hand and kissing it._

"_I'm Ashley. How are you talking to me…in my dreams?" I asked._

_Louis sat down beside me on my bed._

"_Well Ashley…let's just say I have the power to do so, as well as many other things."_

_I looked at him questioningly._

"_I'll explain later, but the important thing is that I met you."_

"_You wanted to meet me?" I asked, surprised._

"_Ever since the club, yes."_

"_Your hair is beautiful…" I whispered, running my hands through his long brown ponytail. Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly pulled away._

"_I'm sorry. I guess I can't control myself."_

_Louis smiled._

"_Oh it's alright, really." He said._

_Suddenly, he leaned in and I felt his warm breath on my neck._

"_Louis?" I whispered, caught off-guard._

"_Forgive me…your scent is so tantalizing…" He whispered, pulling back my hair._

_I felt him place gentle kisses on my neck, and I stiffened slightly when I felt something sharp graze against my neck. Louis pulled back, and all I could do was stare into his entrancing green eyes._

"_I must go…but you will see me again, I promise." Louis said before kissing my cheek._

_As he got up, he placed a black rose on my bedside table and then disappeared into thin air._

_**End Dream**_

When I woke up, I quickly put my glasses on and got up to take a shower. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a black rose sitting on my bedside table.

Just like in my dream…was it really a dream? 

I reached over and called my best friend Teri.

"…Hello?" A male voice answered. At first I was confused, but then I knew who it was.

"Hey Mykyle, it's Ashley."

"Ashley?" He asked, he sounded tired and his voice was all raspy.

"Yeah, why do you sound like that?"

"It's 6:03am."

Oops.

"Oh…yeah sorry about that. Is Teri up?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on." He said.

"Whaaat?" Teri whined.

"Sorry for waking you up and all. But I had this dream, and I have to tell you about it." I explained.

"Ok, you have my attention." Teri answered.

So I told her about the dream, the rose, everything. When I finished, I could hear soft snoring.

"Teri…Teri!"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Ashley, you know I have a baby to carry. I need my sleep!" Teri said tiredly.

"Oh I forgot you and Mykyle are having a baby! That's great."

"Yeah…now about your dream. I think you should just wait until this guy shows up again, then talk to him about the dream." Teri suggested.

"Wait…you were listening?"

"Yeah. That was Mykyle snoring."

We both laughed.

"Alright, well I'm going to let you sleep. Thanks for the advice." I said.

"Anytime. Just not this early!" Teri replied before hanging up.

* * *

Broken: That was a nice ending don't you think? 

Louis: Very nice, you're an excellent writer.

Broken: Aww thanks Louis!

Lestat: He's just sugar-coating it because he wanted to do more in this scene. Well, more with Ashley anyways. -smirk-

Broken: 0.o Like what?

Lestat: Well...

Louis: Stop reading my mind Lestat!

Lestat: **Review Please.**


	4. Too Fast

Disclaimer: **I don't own them, blah, blah, blah.**

**This chapter might be a tad short. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Louis's P.O.V.**

That night, I sat in my room just thinking about Ashley. Lestat came in and shook his head at me.

"Do you think visiting her in her dreams was a good idea?" He asked.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I answered.

Lestat paused as if thinking.

"We're going back to the club. Tonight."

"You really think she'll be there?" I asked as I followed him downstairs.

"That's the only place that she's seen you right?" Lestat asked.

"Right."

"Ok then, let's go."

I took a deep breath and followed him outside to his black Porsche and we took off for the club. I could only hope that Ashley would be there.

At the club, Lestat and I sat over by the bar—well actually I sat down, Lestat just put his things down and went out on the dance floor. I didn't mind though, I was more concerned on finding Ashley. After a few minutes, I spotted her on the dance floor as usual. She was wearing a bright blue halter-top with tight white capris and her hair was up in a ponytail. The way her body moved to the beat of the music stirred up feelings in me I forgot I had. There was a part of me that wanted to stay put, but the fire in me wouldn't die down.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

As I danced to the music, I got that feeling that I was being watched again. Just as I was about to stop dancing, pair of arms was placed on my waist, and I felt someone grinding with me from behind. On instinct I tensed up.

"Its ok, it's just me." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Louis?"

"Of course."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you again. Are we going to dance?"

I smiled.

"Yes, we are."

Just then one of my favorite songs _Buy U a Drank_ by T-Pain came on and the red lights began to flash. I was really getting into the song, and Louis moved perfectly with me. I had no idea he could dance like this! Just when I thought the surprises were over, I felt Louis's hands begin to travel up and across my chest. I gasped as I felt him place soft kisses on my neck and as his hands worked their magic on my chest, I let out a slight moan. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I spun around and pressed my lips against his.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

It seemed like time stood still once her lips were on mine. Before I knew it, she had led me over to a secluded part of the club and pulled me to her lips once more. She opened her mouth to let my tongue explore, which I did gladly. Her hands went to my shirt and as she undid one button I snapped out of my trance.

"No, stop." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked. Her face was flushed, her cheeks slightly red.

"We're going too fast. Maybe we should slow down."

She paused, and I feared she would get angry.

"You're probably right. So…can I at least have your number?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh alright. Do you have any paper?"

"Just write it on my hand." She said, handing me a pen.

Once I wrote it down, she gave me a hug, and one last kiss before leaving.

* * *

Broken: Again, sorry about the shortness. 

Ashley: That was it?? You need to work on that Teri--I mean Broken.

Broken: Where'd you come from??

Ashley: Lestat invited me.

Broken: -glares at Lestat-

Lestat: What? She's a very persuasive girl you know. -wink-

Louis: What do you mean persuasive???

Lestat: Oh nothing...

Ashley: **Review Please!**


	5. Up in Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Louis or Lestat or any other Anne Rice character.**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The next day, I decided to call Louis, except no one answered so I left a message. I tried again, and again, but no one ever answered—that is until the sun went down. When I called for the last time, finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Uh yes, can I speak to Louis?"

"One moment." He replied

**Louis's P.O.V.**

"Louis!" Lestat called.

"Yes?"

"Your human lover is on the phone." He answered with a smirk.

I glared at him and snatched the phone.

"Hello?"

"Louis!"

"Hello Ashley! I didn't expect you to call so early."

"Early?? Its like 7:50pm Louis." Ashley said.

"Oh…right."

"I've been calling all day. Where were you?" She asked.

Uh oh.

"Uh…I was asleep." I answered stupidly.

"Sleeping? **All day**??"

I sighed.

"Ashley, I must be honest with you."

From across the room, I saw Lestat eyeing me curiously.

"You…haven't been honest with me?" She asked.

"No, no I have! There's just something I should have told you from the start."

"Which is…?"

I sighed again.

"Ashley…I'm a vampire."

There was a silence.

"A…what?"

"I am a vampire. That's why I didn't answer your calls during the day." I explained.

"I see."

"I hope this doesn't change things between us." I asked sadly.

"No, of course not. I've always been into supernatural creatures." She admitted.

"Really?"

She laughed.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing your friend is a vampire too?"

I chuckled.

"Yes, Lestat is a vampire as well. He's the one that turned me actually."

"Wow. I want to see you Louis. And I don't mean at the club."

"Oh…well, you could come over here. I'm sure you'd prefer to be in a larger area." I joked.

We both laughed.

"Do you need my address?" I asked.

"No, that's ok. I'll find you." She said.

I thought that a bit odd, but I shrugged it off.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright, see ya." She said before hanging up.

"Aww you invited the human lover to play." Lestat teased.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? A party perhaps?" I snapped.

"Not tonight. I'm looking forward to meeting this human of yours." He said with a wink.

I glared at him.

"You leave her be, Lestat." I warned.

Lestat simply shrugged.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That was fast." I mumbled.

"I'll get it!" Lestat said with a smirk. I watched him like a hawk as he answered the door.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I rang the doorbell and as I waited, I observed the outside of Louis's house. It had brick walls and the house—or mansion itself had an old Victorian type of look. Just then the door opened and a very attractive man with curly dirty blonde hair and violet-blue eyes greeted me.

_This must be Louis's friend._ I thought.

"Right you are Cheri." He answered.

"I didn't know vampires could read minds." I said curiously.

"There's a lot you don't know about us. Come, Louis is waiting for you." He said, leading me inside.

We walked past many antique sculptures and fabulous paintings. We walked into a living area where Louis was waiting. As soon as he saw me he stood up and gave me a hug and kissed me on my cheek.

"Ashley, I'm glad you came. This is my friend Lestat." He said, gesturing to the man who greeted me at the door.

"Yes, we've already been acquainted." Lestat said smiling at me.

"So Ashley…please have a seat." Louis said sitting down. I sat on the sofa beside him while Lestat sat in a chair facing us.

"So why did you want to see me?" Louis asked.

"Well, I was sort of wondering what—or how you guys live as vampires. Where do you go to work?" I asked.

Louis and Lestat laughed.

"Well, Lestat has money back from his rich estate and I do as well, so we have no need for work." Louis explained.

"As far as living goes, we sleep all day and party all night." Lestat added with a smirk.

"No,** HE** parties all night. **I** actually try and get things done around here." Louis said, rolling his eyes at Lestat.

"Like what?" Lestat argued.

"Like making sure you don't spend all of your money on stupid things." Louis answered.

"It's my money."

"So what?"

At this point I started to laugh, which stopped their arguing.

"You guys act just like brothers. So what do you guys eat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We don't eat food." Louis answered.

"We prefer _blood_." Lestat whispered, his lips right by my neck. How he managed to get so close that fast, I have no idea. But it scared me shitless.

"Don't do that! God you scared the hell out of me!" I snapped.

Lestat chuckled.

"Sorry about that, love."

"It's getting late, I should probably head home." I said getting up. The atmosphere was getting too tense for me, and I had an eerie feeling Lestat was hitting on me.

"I'll walk you home." Louis said, standing up.

"Oh you don't have to." I said as we both walked to the door.

"That's ok, I want to." Louis said, opening the door.

"Bye Lestat!" I said, waving to him.

"Goodbye Cheri. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and left with Louis.

&&&&&&&

"Thanks for walking me home Louis." I said as we walked down my street.

"No problem Ashley. It's probably—" Suddenly he stopped and his expression turned serious.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you smell smoke?"

I paused and sniffed the air, and I did smell smoke. _But why?_ Then it hit me.

"Oh shit! My apartment!" I screamed. I took off running towards my apartment with Louis right behind me.

Once I got there, I gasped in horror to see my apartment covered in flames.

"No…my apartment…" I whispered sadly as I saw a fire truck approach it.

"Was there anyone inside?" Louis asked.

I shook my head as tears rolled down my face. Louis held me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Now where am I supposed to go?" I sobbed.

"You can come live with me."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm sure Lestat wouldn't mind."

At the sound of Lestat's name, my head shot up and I remembered what he'd said before I left.

'_I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon.'_

He knew….

* * *

Broken: Aha! Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? 

Ashley: No...I didn't...you burned my house??

Lestat: Don't start looking at me, Ashley.

Louis: Why shouldn't she??

Broken: Calm down, both of you! You'll find out everything in the next chapter! Sheesh...anyways**, Review Ple--**

Ashley: I wana do it!!

Broken: ...fine go ahead...

Ashley**: Review please! **


	6. True Intentions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anne Rice's Characters.**

**Author's Note: Just to let you guys know, this chapter will be a bit shorter than my other ones. I apologize for this, but I promise the next chapter will be more eventfull. Enjoy! Oh and Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Louis's P.O.V.**

I couldn't understand why Ashley's face changed like that, but I decided not to question it as we walked back to my house. Once we came in, Lestat was in the living room reading.

"Back already?" He joked. However when he saw Ashley's tear-stained face, he put his book down and walked over to us.

"What happened?"

"There was a fire at Ashley's apartment, so she'll be staying with us." I explained.

"I'm so sorry love." Lestat said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Ok Ashley, we normally use this room for the maids, but you can have it." I said as Ashley followed me upstairs.

The room was huge and there was a queen-sized bed with a huge dresser. The walls were a dark blue and the carpet was black with matching black furniture. There was also a connecting bathroom with a shower and tub.

"Not big on bright colors are you?" She remarked with a smirk.

I chuckled.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's huge!"

"Great. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Louis…thank you."

I reached over and gave her a hug.

"You're very welcome. You stay here as long as you want, Ashley."

She smiled at me, and her eyes just seemed to sparkle with happiness. I kissed her lightly before leaving the room.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

Once Louis left, I laid down—well actually jumped on my new bed. Just as I was about to close my eyes, a familiar voice spoke into my mind.

_Comfy?_

"Lestat?" I said, sitting up.

Just then he appeared standing in front of my bed.

"The one and only." He said with a grin.

"You bastard!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ashley love, what are you doing?" Lestat asked, not affected by my pillow.

"You knew! You knew my apartment was on fire! Did you set it on fire??" I asked.

"No I didn't. I knew it was going to happen because on of the vampires I know planned it."

"And you didn't stop it??"

"Why should I?"

"You _monster_! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Is that so?" He challenged.

"Yes!" I argued, getting in front of him.

"Then why is it that my only involvement was making sure innocent people weren't harmed in the fire?"

Now I was silent.

"I made sure that no one could would be able to get inside the apartment before the fire started."

"Then how did the vampires get in?" I asked.

"That I do not know. But my intentions were good, I promise you. If there hadn't been a fire, you wouldn't have to live here and be closer to Louis—which I know you want." Lestat explained.

Man, I really felt like a bitch.

"Still think I'm a monster?" He asked, with a small smile.

I lowered my head.

"No. Lestat I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course Cheri. But on one condition."

I looked at him worriedly.

"You must introduce me to that friend of yours." Lestat said with a smirk.

"Teri? You know she's pregnant right?"

Lestat shrugged.

"But she has a boyfriend." I added.

"Not for long." Lestat replied with a wink before leaving my room.

I shook my head and got ready for bed.

_This should be interesting..._

* * *

Broken: Again sorry for the shortness! 

Ashley: This chapter sucked, Teri!

Lestat: Now now Ashley, Teri worked really hard on this.

Ashley: Yeah well it should've been longer.

Louis: Be nice Ashley.

Broken: Yeah you'd better be nice Ashley. Remember I'm the author of this. And I can make Lestat be a bit more _'friendly'_ with you than you'd like. -evil grin-

Lestat: As much as I'd enjoy that, I prefer you over Ashley.

Broken: Aww thanks!

Ashley: Hey, what do you mean by that?

Louis: **Review Please!**


	7. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anne Rice characters.**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, the sun was getting ready to set.

_Wow, I'm adjusting to the vampire schedule already._ I thought as I slowly got out of bed.

I grabbed some towels and went into the shower. There were many perfumed and scented soaps in the bathroom. I chose the vanilla scent because it's my favorite. As I showered, I wondered what I was going to wear seeing as the rest of my clothes were probably ashes right now. Once I was finished, I went back in my room to unfortunately put my clothes from yesterday back on, until I saw the dresser was open. I looked in and almost screamed—actually I did scream. All my clothes from home were in there, along with lots of new clothes!

I ran out of the room and into Lestat's room where he had just gotten up, and jumped on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed as I jumped up and down.

Lestat was silent and I didn't know why…until I realized I was still in a towel.

"Oooo…akward…sorry." I said, immediately moving away.

"Its ok. And you're welcome." Lestat said smiling.

I also realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh yeah. I'm going to go now. Thanks again Lestat." I said, turning to leave, only to bump into Louis at the doorway.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Lestat without a shirt (not that it's uncommon) and Ashley had nothing but a towel on. Both of their expressions looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Louis…hi!" Ashley said finally.

I didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

Still nothing.

"Oh come on Louis! You can't possibly be thinking that." Lestat snapped.

"Louis, it's not like that at all!" Ashley insisted.

My response was to leave the room and go into my own, slamming the door in the process.

I knew I was probably wrong for just making an assumption like that, without even hearing their story, but I was too upset to care. I always let my emotions get the better of me. Just then someone knocked on my door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Go away Ashley." I mumbled.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I don't think Lestat walks around smelling like vanilla."

"Oh, right. Well can I come in, please?"

I sighed and opened the door to see her fully clothed.

"All changed?" I asked coldly as I sat back down on the bed.

"Louis…you don't actually think that Lestat and I—"

"What else was I supposed to think, Ashley?? You were in a damn towel for Christ's sake!"

"Because I took a shower!" She yelled.

"In his bathroom??"

"No! Why the hell would I use his bathroom?"

"Because you slept with him!" I blurted out.

She fell silent for a moment.

"What? You thought we had sex?" She whispered, appalled.

I opened my mouth to answer, but she slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Asshole." She hissed before storming out.

I could only sit there holding my now red cheek.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

How dare he? I couldn't believe Louis let his jealousy get the best of him like that. If he thought that I was just some slut that had sex with just any hot guy, he had another thing coming. I knew that it would be tense between us all for a while. I can't stand confrontation so I've always avoided it. Which is exactly what I was about to do. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teri, it's me."

"Hey Ashley. Are you ok?"

"No…I'm not. Listen, do you think I can stay with you and Mykyle for a while?"

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain. I'll be at your house soon ok?"

"Alright, I'll see you then." She said before hanging up.

I sighed and grabbed a few things and put them in my bookbag from home. Yes, this was the right thing to do.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

I sat there thinking about whether I made a huge mistake or not, when suddenly Lestat barged into my room.

"What the hell?" I snapped, standing up.

"You blew it Louis! You blew it!" He yelled, getting in my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damnit Louis! It's Ashley, she's gone!"

It seemed like everything came to a screeching halt after that.

* * *

Broken: Wow...harsh huh? 

Ashley: This wasn't long enough teri!

Broken: Oh will you just stop?? Gosh...

Lestat: Stop it both of you. This chapter has enough arguments as it is.

Broken: Sorry.

Ashley: Louis? Hello?

Lestat: Louis isn't in a very talkative mood right now, thanks to Teri. -glares-

Broken: Aww I'm sorry Louis! -hugs-

Louis: **Review Please.**


	8. The Ivy Sisters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anne Rice characters.**

**CAUTION: There is lesbian content in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Lestat's P.O.V.**

Once I told Louis the news, I didn't even wait for a response. I left the room, grabbed my jacket and went outside. If I was going to get Ashley back, I had to do it now. There were many creatures that she didn't know about, and it was going to be a longer way back to civilization than she thought.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I had no idea I had to go through a forest before I got to the main road—wherever that was. Teri was going to kill me if I got dirt on her floor. As I walked, I started to hear a noise. It almost sounded like…laughter.

_Wow Ashley. You're so distraught you're hearing voices._ I thought to myself.

As I continued to walk for a few minutes, something made me stop in my tracks.

"Ashley…" A voice whispered.

"Who's there?"

"Ashley…" The voice called again. It was hoarse and raspy.

"Lestat if that's you…this is not funny." I said, now looking all around me.

"Ashley…we know who you are…"

"_We??_ Alright, who the hell is this? Show yourself!" I yelled angrily. My face pales however when I saw two figures come out from the bushes.

"Well, well, well. What's a human doing out here?" The voice asked. Now the voice sounded female.

"Sure is a pretty thing…" Another female voice purred. The voices sounded identical almost. Once they came out of the shadows, I realized why.

_Twin vampires??_

The two women were very beautiful. They had long curly red hair that went down to their backs. Their eyes were green with a violet circle around the pupil. The one on the right wore a strapless top made of ivory leaves, and a short skirt made out of the leaves as well. The one on the left had on a dress made of vines that stopped above her knees. Both twins were barefoot so I guessed that they lived in the forest.

"Uh…you two wouldn't know the quickest way to reach the road would you?" I asked.

"Oh we know…"

"We just won't tell." The other twin finished.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the first human to cross our path in years." The first twin answered.

"And we're not about to let a delicious meal go to waste." The other twin added.

_Shit. Now what have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I began to back away.

"But you don't understand! I-I'm a friend of Louis and Lestat." I said, still backing up.

"Oh we know all about you."

"We're psychic." The other twin added.

"And we also know you have a very big weakness for passion and seduction." The twin said. Now they were advancing on me. I took a large step back, only to bump into a large tree. Once I did, the bark of the tree wove itself around my legs, and branches pulled my arms above my head where the bark wove around my wrists.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to break free to no avail.

"Do not be frightened." The twin said as they walked up to me.

"We only want to _taste_ you." The other whispered in my ear.

Shivers went through my body.

"Please…don't do this…" I whispered.

"Shh, it will all be over soon, we promise." The twin whispered.

The other twin was already exploring my body with her hands, and the first twin started to place gentle kisses on my neck.

_Oh god...I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

Suddenly the twin's lips hit the right spot on my neck and I couldn't hold back a moan. I had never revealed this to anyone but Teri, but I used to be bisexual a long time ago, and these twins were releasing feelings I forgot that I had.

"I think she's enjoying this very much." The twin at my neck purred.

"No…I'm not—oohhhh!" I moaned as the other twin caressed my breasts.

The twins giggled as they continued to send pleasurable shivers down my body.

_I have to get away…a part of me doesn't want to, but I know they're going to drain me afterwards…I need help!_ I thought helplessly as one of the twin's hands sneaked down my pants.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

My pace quickened through the forest, as I knew time wouldn't be on my side. I saw Lestat going after Ashley so I told him to go back home and that I would search for her. Since yelling her name would probably put the both of us in danger, I hoped speaking in her mind would work.

_Ashley, are you alright?_

**_Louis?_**

_Yes. Where are you? Are you ok?_ I asked again.

**_I don't know…Louis you've got to help me!_**

I could sense her location better now. As I got closer, I could see her bound to a tree with the Ivy sisters in front of her.

_Ashley, hold on._

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

My nerves increased as one of the twins began to nip lightly at my neck with her fangs. I closed my eyes to prepare for the pain…

But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Louis smiling at me.

"Louis!" I yelled happily.

He tore off the bark from my wrists and ankles, and because I was held up for so long, I couldn't keep myself up and as I feel from the tree, Louis picked me up bridal style.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…what happened to the vampire twins?"

"When they sensed my presence, they ran. They're not so keen on fighting." Louis explained.

I nodded.

"Ashley…I'm sorry for judging you. I guess because Lestat is so flirtations—"

"Louis. Lestat is my friend, nothing more. I would never choose him over you. No matter how good a kisser he is." I added with a smirk.

"What??"

I laughed.

"I'm just playing with you." I answered.

"So…what exactly did the twins do to you?" Louis asked as he carried me back to his house.

I shuddered.

"Uh...I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Broken: So...what did you think? 

Ashley: ...YOU MADE ME BISEXUAL??

Broken: Sorry! -hides behind Lestat-

Louis: Don't get so upset Ashley, its not like you're _really_ bi.

Ashley: ...

Louis: Ashley...??

Lestat: I rather liked this chapter. -smirk-

Broken: You're such a pervert!

Lestat: Yes and you've just given me some new ideas.

Broken: ...oh crap.

Lestat: **Review please.** Teri running isn't going to help any.

Broken: Help me!


	9. Hidden in the Ashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anne Rice characters.**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

Once we arrived back at the mansion, Lestat ran up to me and scooped me up in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" He said, twirling me around.

"Can you put me down please? My stomach isn't so strong when I'm dizzy." I replied.

Lestat put me down immediately.

"I found her trapped by the Ivy Sisters." Louis explained.

"Oh…_ohh_." Lestat said after realizing exactly what I went through. I nodded.

"Well I'm kind of tired right now, so I'm going to head up to my room now." I said, heading up the steps.

Once I was in my room, I took an extra long vanilla shower and changed into my pj's which was a tank top and some boxer shorts. Once I was dressed, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I answered.

The door opened, and I smiled to see Louis standing in the doorway.

"All nice and clean?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Very clean. Louis, I should've never left in the first place. I'm so sorry." I apologized sadly.

Louis walked over to me and embraced me.

"Don't be sorry. You had every right to leave because I insulted your relationship with me, and for that I am truly sorry." Louis said.

"Ok, enough apologizing already! I forgive you." I said.

Louis chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"That's it? You saved my life, apologized, and all I get is a kiss on the forehead?" I asked.

Louis smirked—which made him look strikingly like Lestat—and leaned in close to me so I could feel his warm breath against my neck. He gently laid me on the bed on my back, and when he straddled me he leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"Dawn is approaching. You'll have to wait a little longer."

Then before I could grab him, he disappeared into thin air.

"Damn you Louis!" I yelled as I flopped on my bed.

I heard laughter from outside my door and when I opened it, I could see Louis running towards his room. So I ran behind him and when he went in his room, I pounced on him making us both fall on his bed laughing.

Once we stopped, I was basically laying down on his lap with my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my thick dark brown hair.

"Dawn is coming Ashley, I have to go to sleep." Louis replied after a few moments of silence. When I didn't reply, he looked down to see me fast asleep.

He smiled and pushed a remote that closed all the blinds so the sun wouldn't get in. He gently moved my head so he could change into his pj's and then he got in beside me, pulled the covers over both of us and fell asleep as well.

_Dream _

_I was sitting in the bedroom of my old apartment, which was odd…considering it's now burned to ashes. Suddenly I heard voices outside my window._

"_Do we really have to do this?" A voice asked._

"_We must. She knows too much about our kind. If she talks to the vampires enough, she'll soon know about her powers." Another answered._

"_But Lestat wouldn't tell her would he?"_

"_Of course not. But Louis would. Which is why we must get rid of one of them…or both of them."_

_The next thing I knew, something crashed through the window, followed by a burning cloth. That's when things started to catch on fire…_

_End dream_

I woke up with a start. I was panting, and dripping with sweat. It was already sundown and Louis had already gotten up.

"What did that dream mean?" I whispered to myself as I wiped my forehead.

When Louis came back in his room, he found me pacing the floor still in my pj's.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

"That dream…"I mumbled, not stopping my pace.

"What? You had a dream?" He asked.

"Powers…Lestat and Louis…the fire…"

"Fire? What fire??" Louis said, following me as I paced back and forth.

"That's it!" I yelled as I stopped.

"_What's it?_ What the hell are you talking about??" Louis asked, clearly confused.

"Louis, I had a dream last night. It was weird but…I think I know why someone burned my house." I said.

Louis looked at me for a moment, his expression was serious.

"Let me get Lestat." He said before hurrying out and down the hallway.

Once we all sat down in the library, or the study, I explained to Louis and Lestat everything in my dream. Once I finished, the both of them were silent for a while.

"Do you understand what your dream meant Ashley?" Lestat asked.

"Yes. You both are keeping something from me…and someone is out to kill Louis and I."

* * *

Broken: Dun, dun dun!! 

Ashley: Will you stop with the dramatic theme song already?

Lestat: -laughs-

Broken: Fine, fine. It was getting sort of old.

Louis: This chapter was very interesting. I certainly didn't see the dream coming.

Ashley: Yeah, I want to know who's the bastard that burned down my house?

Lestat: One dream, and she's fired up already.

Ashley: Well...it was a very stirring chapter.

Lestat: It's alright love, we know you're special.

Broken: **Review Please!**


	10. Visions of Babies

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Lestat's P.O.V.**

Once Ashley finished talking, I went up to my room with Louis following.

"Lestat we have to tell her." He said.

"I know we should, but you know how she'd react." I replied nervously.

"I _should_ tell her…but if her dream is correct, then they're expecting me not to tell her. If I'm the one to tell her then my life is in danger. You have to tell her the truth." I continued.

"Why my?" Louis asked.

"Because they think I'm on their side. I'll be sort of a double-agent." I explained.

"I see. Well, let me go to her now then." Louis said.

I nodded and watched him leave.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

I found Ashley in her room lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. When I sat on the bed, she looked at me and sat up.

"I'm guessing you have something to tell me?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Ashley…that dream you had…it wasn't just a dream, it was a vision. You will have many more of these visions so you must be prepared to understand them." I explained.

"So I'm psychic?" She asked.

"In a way, yes. There are other powers behind this, but those can only be activated by blood."

"By blood?"

"Meaning that you'd have to be turned into a vampire." I answered.

Ashley nodded and became silent for a while.

"Why have I gotten these powers now? Why hadn't I realized it earlier?" She asked.

"That I do not know. I guess you've had the powers all along, they just haven't been activated until now."

"Who were those vampires I saw in my vision? Why are they trying to kill us?" She asked.

"Those are what we call rogue vampires. They rebel against vampires who associate with humans and immerse themselves in human society. Once they found out you have special gifts, and were involved with me, they had to get rid of you." I answered.

"But since they seem to know everything, they must know that I'm still alive right?"

"Yes. I have to talk with Lestat about what we're going to do."

"Make me into a vampire." She said suddenly.

"I can't do that Ashley."

"Why not? You don't know how?"

"No it's not that. I…just can't ok? I need to talk to Lestat." I replied getting up and leaving the room.

Once I entered Lestat's room, I found him staring out the window.

"Did you tell her?" He asked, not turning from the window.

"Yes. She wants me to turn her into a vampire."

"I think it's not a bad idea." He replied, turning to me.

"No Lestat. You know I swore to myself I'd never put this curse onto another human, ever."

"Being a vampire is not a curse Louis."

"It is to me." I whispered.

Lestat sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time to put your past behind you."

I was silent.

"You do love Ashley, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you wouldn't want anything to happen to her right?"

"Of course."

"Then do this for her Louis! It may be the only chance she as." He urged.

"I don't know Lestat…I need to think this through." I replied before leaving.

Hard life decisions had never been my specialty.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I decided to do some exploring around the mansion for a while, and I found a green room—or sort of a garden room. There were lots of pretty flowers and fountains everywhere. It was very peaceful. As I sat down on a bench in front of a fountain, I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. Suddenly, flashes of something came into my head.

Pain…a woman holding her stomach…a baby crying… 

"Oh my god! Teri!" I yelled.

I ran back to Lestat's room and banged on his door. He quickly opened it and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ashley love, have you gone mad??"

"I had a vision! It's Teri! She's having her baby right now!" I yelled frantically.

Lestat said no more as we both rushed outside into his black Porsche and sped off to the hospital.

**Lestat's P.O.V.**

Once we arrived, Ashley demanded to know the room where Teri was. I had never seen her so angry before. The poor nurse was scared to death as she pointed out the room with a shaky finger. When we entered the room, Teri was dripping with sweat and clearly in agony.

"Damnit! Where's the fucking nurse with the damn drugs!" She yelled.

"Teri they can't give you anymore pain drugs. Your body won't accept it." Her boyfriend said as he held her hand.

"I want to feel nothing Mykyle, you hear me? NOTHING!" She roared.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ashley asked.

I slowly walked over to Teri and placed my hand on her stomach.

"Lestat, what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Hey…I can't feel anything! The pain…it's gone." Teri said, astonished.

"You're welcome." I replied with a wink.

"Thank you." She said. Our eyes locked and she couldn't look away.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Mykyle snapped.

"He's with me, Mykyle." Ashley answered.

"Mykyle, go wait outside." Teri said.

"What?? You're about to give birth!" He said.

"Just go!" She yelled.

"They're my kids too!"

"I'm only having one dumbass!" She yelled.

"Whatever!" He yelled back before slamming the door as he left.

"Not to be rude, but…why are you with him?" I asked.

Teri sighed.

"I don't even know anymore.

'_You deserve better, Cheri.' _I gently spoke into her mind.

Just then the doctor rushed in along with 2 nurses.

"Ok Ms. Gussom, let's deliver a baby!" The doctor said.

A few grueling minutes later, Teri was holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"Mykyle get in here!" Ashley called.

Mykyle popped his head in, and once he saw the baby he rushed over.

"Can I hold her?" He asked.

Teri nodded and handed him the baby, their previous fight was forgotten as they both watched their baby girl.

"Ivonne Jones." Teri said proudly.

"Didn't want to give her your last name huh?" Ashley asked.

The both of them laughed.

I smiled when Mykyle let Ashley hold the baby, but then a thought occurred to me.

'_You know once you become a vampire, you can never have a child of your own.'_ I spoke into Ashley's mind.

She looked at me sharply, her expression turned to sadness.

"Hey Teri, Lestat and I need to get going." She said, returning the baby to Teri.

"Are you ok?" Teri asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just have some things to take care of. I'll call you later." Ashley said as we turned to leave.

"Wait!" Teri said.

We both stopped.

"Thanks again Lestat." Teri said smiling.

I smirked.

"You're _very_ welcome. Congratulations as well." I said before we walked out of the room.

* * *

Broken: Wow that was a long one. 

Ashley: Aww you had a baby!

Broken: Shut up, its not like it was in real life.

Louis: And it looks like Lestat's found his newest victim.

Lestat: Why, whatever are you talking about? -smirk-

Broken: Oh no, I see where this is going and its not going to work.

Lestat: Is that a challenge?

Broken: Lestat...Lestat no!

Louis: Here we go again. I just had those sheets cleaned too...

Ashley: **Review Please!**


	11. Bathroom Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anne Rice characters.**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Lestat's words kept coming back to haunt me.

_Once you become a vampire, you can never have a child of your own…_

No children? I didn't know if I could handle that. I've always wanted to be a mother my whole life. I guess it's true what they say; your life goals can change in an instant, and all depending on the one you love.

"You're wiser than you think you are, Ashley." Lestat replied. His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your thoughts, your worries. You know what solution you want to choose. Your heart is the best problem solver you will ever have." Lestat answered, his eyes on the road.

"Thanks Lestat." I said with a smile.

He nodded with a wink.

Once we got inside the mansion, I went to find Louis and found him in the garden room I had been in earlier. He was admiring some beautiful tulips.

"You love this room as much as I do." I said, walking beside him.

"I come here whenever I need to think." He answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

He sighed.

"I don't know if I want to make you a vampire Ashley. But then again, it might be the only thing to save you."

I said nothing. It was clear that Louis was fighting himself on this decision.

"Lestat told me to always follow my heart. I know it's not easy, but you know what solution you want to choose. Just go with it, no questions asked." I replied.

"You're right." He said.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, hugging him before going upstairs.

&&&&&& (page break)

Once I got in my room, I went into the shower and turned on the water. Once it was hot enough, I removed my clothes and got in. I was sort of in a good mood, so I began to sing.

"The circle of life! La, la, la, da, da!" I sung—well actually yelled.

Ok so I didn't know all the words to the Lion King, but who does?

"In the circle…the circle ooooffff L—" Suddenly a hand covered my mouth.

"Please don't sing. You're terrible at it." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around to see Louis standing behind me. Completely naked.

"Uh…Louis, what are you doing in here?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes off his manhood that was in plain sight.

"You said you were taking a shower, so I figured I'd join you. Unless you don't want me to." Louis said, turning away.

"No!" I said, grabbing his arm. Then I realized how muscular he was.

"Damn…" I mumbled, running my hands up and down his arms, chest…abs…past his belly button, and…

"Oh sorry! I can't control myself." I said, chuckling a bit.

He smirked, and pulled me closer to him.

"I love it when you lose control." He whispered before claiming my lips.

**Louis's P.O.V.**

As she opened her mouth to let my tongue in, my hands explored all over her body, across her smooth warm skin. She let out a sigh of pleasure as my lips moved to her neck and I sucked and lightly nipped her neck with my fangs. I slowly moved down to her breasts, giving each one special attention. I gently bit the nipple with my fangs, making her moan loudly. I moved back up to her lips and just as I lifted her legs around my waist, she sighed in irritation.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Dawn is coming."

"We could just stay here…the bathroom has no windows." I suggested.

"I'm not staying in a bathroom until the sun goes down, Louis." She said, looking at me.

"Alright…let's go." I answered sadly.

We both stepped out of the bathroom in towels to see Lestat in front of the door.

"I was about to tell you that dawn is coming, but I see you're…pre-occupied." Lestat said smirking.

"Actually, we're all finished." I answered with a smile.

Ashley laughed.

"Jealous Lestat? Because if you want, Louis and I could—"

I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

"When you talk, do you even hear what comes out?" I asked.

Ashley shrugged, and Lestat shook his head.

"I don't think you'd want me to join your little sex party Cheri, I can be a little…_violent_." Lestat replied, showing his fangs in a devilish smile.

I saw Ashley's eyes widen and I quickly pushed Lestat towards the door.

"Ok, well Lestat you'd better be going now." I said before pushing Lestat out of the door and closing it.

Ashley laughed at my antics.

"I amuse you do I?" I asked, walking up to her.

"You and Lestat. You both are so funny!" She said smiling.

"You have no idea how badly I want to rip off that towel and take you." I whispered, pulling her close to me.

"But you can't. Now go to sleep already before you get burned." She said smirking.

I gave her one last kiss before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Broken: Aww that was sweet. 

Ashley: Yeah I liked the bathroom part!

Louis: I'm sure.

Lestat: I like the part where you mentioned me not joining their love fest. How did you know I was actually violent when it comes to those 'activities'?

Broken: Uh...good guess?

Lestat: Would you like a demonstration? -smirk-

Ashley: Lestat no! You said you'd behave this time.

Louis: We're prepared to hold you back too.

Lestat: Alright, fine.

Broken: Thank God...

Louis: **Review Please.**


End file.
